Mario Kart: Double Dash!!
|genre = Racing game |modes = Single player, Multiplayer |ratings = ESBR: Everyone PEGI: 3+ |platform = Nintendo GameCube |pregame = Mario Kart: Super Circuit |nxtgame = Mario Kart DS }} Mario Kart: Double Dash!! is a racing game developed by Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo GameCube. It was released in Japan on November 7, 2003, in Europe on November 14, 2003, in North America on November 17, 2003, and in Australia on November 19, 2003. It is the fourth installment in the Mario Kart series. A first run production of the game included a limited bonus disc inside the case in a second holder with exclusive content related to other Nintendo games. Gameplay Players choose from a cast of Nintendo characters who are split into light, middle, or heavy weight classes. The player's character choice affects which karts can be ridden and which special items they receive. Double Dash builds and improves on its predecessors in many ways, the most prominently featured of which is that each kart carry two riders; a driver and a thrower. There are sixteen courses to race on. Each cup features four tracks. Five different cup races are available, one of which is the all-cup tour, featuring all sixteen tracks. Each track is also playable in "Mirror Mode," where the tracks are mirrored; however, Mirror Mode is only available for 150cc. This gameplay is quite different than that of other Mario Kart games. For one, players cannot hold items behind themselves, and it is therefore harder to block an incoming shell, as a player cannot hold a banana peel or Koopa shell behind them. Also, this is the first game in the Mario Kart series that forces players to drop their items when hit with a weapon. In this game, Mushrooms are given an offensive use, as a player can steal an item or balloon when using one to boost. This installment also features multiplayer battle modes. As in previous installments, the battle arenas are enclosed, with varying architecture and a constant arsenal. In addition to the balloon-popping game, which has been the standard Mario Kart battle game, two new battle systems are included. One involves capturing a Shine Sprite and maintaining possession of it for a set time period. The other game uses only the bob-omb weapon, and uses a trade-off point system that requires the players to succeed in attacks, while also avoiding those directed at them. Aside from the many drivers available, numerous other Nintendo characters play minor roles in the game. Lakitu reprises his role as the racetrack keeper, signaling the start of each race, alerting players when they complete a lap, warning them when they are going the wrong way, and returning drivers to the racetrack when they fall into dangerous areas. Shy Guys, Piranha Plants, Goombas, and Wigglers are also present in the game, and serve as obstacles for the driver to avoid. Toadsworth drives the winners of a cup during the victory celebration. Piantas and Nokis from Super Mario Sunshine also cheer players on in courses, such as Peach Beach and Daisy Cruiser, and form much of the crowd at victory ceremonies (held at Peach Beach). Classic Mario series characters, including Donkey Kong Junior, can be seen in the crowds around Waluigi Stadium. The game includes 21 karts to choose from. They are categorized by weight. Generally, lightweight karts have good acceleration and handling, and are easily able to traverse rough terrain, but have low top speeds, can be knocked around by larger karts, and can only hold light characters. Heavyweight karts usually have high top speeds, can knock around many smaller karts, but they have poor acceleration, steering, off-road handling, and can only be manned if there is at least one heavy character. Middleweight karts' performance are well-balanced, but they cannot hold heavy characters. However, there are exceptions to this, such as the Barrel Train and Boo Pipes. Of 21 karts available in all, only eight are available from the start. The other 13 may be unlocked by successfully completing races and completing the game. A notable attribute of Double Dash!! is that it allows LAN play using the GameCube broadband adapter. Up to eight GameCubes can be connected, allowing for 16 player multiplayer games (two players controlling each kart). Characters Starting Teams Unlockable Teams Courses There are 16 courses to race on altogether, four of which must be unlocked. The courses are divided into a tournament cup race, where a player plays for that cup. Each cup race features four tracks. Four different cup races are available plus one which is the all-cup tour, featuring all 16 tracks. In addition, six stages are available for Battle Mode. They are: Block City, Cookie Land, Nintendo GameCube, and Pipe Plaza. Luigi Mansion and Tilt-a Kart must be unlocked. Category:Mario Kart series Category:GameCube games